Precarious Penguin Problems
by IRiSEaGLes
Summary: Written for The Houses Competition 2019. Hermione, Ron, Rose, and Hugo take a trip to a muggle zoo to experience the penguins. How will the muggle/magical worlds collide?


"So why is it so cold in this place? You keep saying I can't use warming charms because of the muggles, but why do I have to freeze? It isn't fair."

She whips around and faces her husband, her hands on her hips and her eyes shooting daggers at him. "Honestly Ronald, you're exasperating. Rose wanted to come to see the penguins, so we are here to see the penguins. Quit complaining. You're worse than the kids."

"But I'm cold," he moans but still he watches his seven-year-old daughter as she runs back and forth excitedly following the non-flying birds as they swim and slide on snow. "There's a big window, we don't have to be cold like them," he pointed to the birds on the other side.

His wife huffs in frustration, "It is part of the experience. Just deal with it. If not for me and Hugo, do it for Rose. Please," her voice pleading. "Just this once."

"I'll suffer. But that means you have to come to the next Chudley Cannons match with me and the kids in return. No complaints." His negotiation skills are lopsided, to say the least; he always falls back on a Cannons match as his sole negotiating point.

"If I am available, you know I will be there," her husband is tiring her out more than her own children. She is enjoying them run around, just being kids, while still learning and taking in a new biome.

His blue eyes twinkle, "Without a book or work? Actually paying attention to the match?"

"That is not part of the deal, Ron. I get bored during the matches. And you know how I am with brooms. I am terrified that someone will be hurt, even if I don't know the person. It is why I stopped going to Ginny's Harpies matches. I know she is a great flyer and all, but I just spent hours in a panic that she or someone will get hurt."

"But 'Mione, that is part of the game. The danger makes it exciting. It isn't any worse than those futbol games your father tries to get me to watch. Or worse, those rugby matches. Those just seem to be a mob of man-flesh running around as a single pile. I don't understand that sport in the slightest. And I think it is straining the relationship between your dad and me." A flash of long red hair streaks past the couple and they both turn to see what their daughter is up to this time. "Rose Weasley" he bellows out to her as her brother zooms behind her, "stop running!"

"Hugo Weasley," the witch calls in response, "stop chasing your sister!"

The two children, Rose and Hugo, turn to their parents both wide-eyed and only somewhat remorseful. The two of them get in as much trouble as their twin uncles did, Ron ponders to himself. Rose, her long red hair tied back in a blue ribbon that matches the embroidered bluebells that adorn her white sundress, comes up to her father, wrapping her arms around his waist in a heart-melting hug.

"Daddy, thank you for coming. This means a lot to me."

Both parents turn to look at the other, and in silent confirmation realize that Ronald Bilius Weasley is screwed. This little girl has him wrapped around her little finger as much today as the day she was born, if not more. Her dad would move heaven and earth for her, protect her from everything bad - including boys - in the world, and even suffer a day at the penguin exhibit of the muggle zoo. A really cold day at the muggle zoo.

His wife, Hermione Weasley, just gives one of her knowing smiles. She admires the love and devotion her husband has for their daughter. She adores that Rose is as ravenous for learning everything in the muggle and magical world as she was. She looks on the relationship the father and daughter share knowing that it is only an extension of her own relationship with her husband.

"Daddy, can I show you the emperor penguins? They are the tallest of the penguins. They remind me of you in a way. The male protects the baby while the female goes and hunts. It is like you daddy. You protect us by being an Auror, while mummy works in the Ministry." Her brown eyes, her mother's eyes, are wide with an understanding that is beyond her years.

"Of course, princess. Show me these emperor penguins. Are they only ones where the daddies have to watch over the babies?"

The little girl takes her dad's hand and rushes over to the floor to ceiling window, all the way explaining to her dad the very important role that the male emperor penguins play.

Hermione remains behind, watching her five-year-old son Hugo as he chats up some muggle children. He probably is telling them 'stories' about the magical world. When they go into a muggle part of the city, Hugo always is the first to make friends with whoever is around. He is indiscriminate, a trait that Hermione is happy to see in this new generation of witches and wizards. They don't have the discrimination that her generation faced, and hopefully won't have to deal with the fallout that can come from such ingrained prejudice.

Hermione just watches, her two worlds merge into one picturesque display in front of her, pondering what the future holds for her children. Will they be faced to watch friends and classmates fall prey to the centuries of prejudice that nearly destroyed the wizarding world? Or will they be challenged to walk between the muggle and magical world in secret dance that only a few muggle-borns and half-bloods know? Or will their world gift them with a feeling of peace and understanding that comes with a merging of ideas from both worlds?

She takes this small moment in time to appreciate how far she and the wizarding world have come. As her muggle cellular phone rings, she pulls it out of her new Michael Kors tote that she placed an extension on shortly after receiving it as a gift from her husband. Looking down she sees that it is a call from the Ministry, and considering that today is a Sunday it must mean there is a crisis.

There is still much for her to do. With a fleeting glance to her family and an understanding that it is all worth it, she answers the phone, "Minister of Magic, Hermione Weasley. How may I help you?"

* * *

Author's Notes  
House Slytherin  
Year 7  
Standard  
Prompt: [Speech] "Why is it so cold in this place?"  
Word Count 1098


End file.
